


Misadventures In Kryptonian Babysitting

by Kezi0629



Series: Keeping Up With The Kents [2]
Category: Smallville, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezi0629/pseuds/Kezi0629
Summary: Chloe and Lana babysit Jon and he stumbles upon some red kryptonite. Things get out of hand for a bit.





	Misadventures In Kryptonian Babysitting

“Clark!” A panicked female voice yelled over the phone. 

“Chloe, what’s wrong?” Clark asked in an equally panicked tone partly because one of his best friends was in trouble, but mostly because said friend was supposed to be babysitting his 10-year-old son. 

“Red kryptonite,” she responded. “Jon found Lana’s class ring and put it on.”

“I totally forgot about it when I let him try on my jewelry,” Lana chimed in with a touch of guilt in her voice.

“I’ll be right there,” Clark said before hanging up the phone and speeding off to their apartment. 

**************************

(Flashback)

*knock knock* 

“Hey!” Lana answered the door with a bright smile directed at her ‘nephew’. 

“Hi, Aunt Lana,” Jon beamed up at her. 

“Come on in.” Lana moved out of the way to let Jon and his parents in. 

“Lana, is that our charge?” Chloe quipped as she walked into the room. “Where’s my hug?” She held out her arms. 

“Aunt Chloe!” Jon ran up and hugged his second cousin. 

“You ok if we leave, Jon?” Lois asked. 

“Yeah,” Jon said dropping his backpack on the floor next to the coat rack. 

“Come here and give us a hug and kiss goodbye,” Clark smiled at his son’s ability to just make himself at home with his ‘aunts’. 

Jon did as told, waving his parents goodbye as they left. 

“Have fun in Star city!” Lana called before closing the door. 

Chloe put her arm around the boy’s shoulder. “Alright, kid, we were just finishing getting ready for the day. You can watch some tv, or you can come chat.” 

“I’ll come with you guys,” Jon answered, following the two ladies down the hall into the master bedroom. 

“I like your rings.” Jon examined the couple rings Lana had put on to match her necklace. 

“Thanks, I have more of you want to see them.” Lana pulled out her jewelry box for Jon to see. 

Jon’s eyes scanned over all of the bracelets, pendants, and other jewelry till his eyes fell on one gaudy red stoned ring slightly buried under other more sensible rings. He picked hit up by the metal ring and examined it a bit closer. He slipped it over his finger. It was a little loose but Lana’s small delicate hands helped it for more snugly than if it were anyone else’s ring. 

The second the jem was in close enough contact, his eyes glowed red with an evil glint. He smiled devilishly. The first thought in his mind was what would be the most fun he could have. “I want ice cream.” 

“For breakfast? You can have some after lunch,” Chloe giggled. 

“I want it now!” Jon demanded. 

“What has gotten into you?” Lana asked Jon. 

“I’m hungry, and I want Ice cream, now!” Jon’s eyes started to burn red hot.

“Chloe watch out!” Lana pulled Chloe’s body out of Jon’s sights as a ray of heat vision incinerated a hole into their vanity mirror. “Jon!” Lana scolded. “Knock it off right now!” 

Chloe glanced down at Jon’s hand. “Uh oh, please tell me that’s not your class ring on his finger.” 

“Oh no,” Lana had the sudden realization. “I forgot that was even in there.” 

“So, what do we do with a 10-year-old half kryptonian hopped up on kryptonite?” Chloe asked. 

“We give him ice cream,” Lana responded, cautiously reaching out to open the door. “We’ve got vanilla and rocky road. Take your pick.” 

“I want both,” he asserted walking out of the room expecting them to follow. 

“That works too.” Lana did as expected. 

************************

As with most high energy children, sugar and Jon do not mix well on a good day, with red kryptonite it was a nightmare. Jon was jumping across all the furniture at super speed, until he stopped to throw up all over the couch. 

“Ready to call Clark?” Lana asked. 

“We should at least try to get the ring back,” Chloe responded. 

“Ok,” Lana begrudgingly agreed. “Hey, Jon, can I have my ring back?” 

“No, I want it.” Jon yelled continuing to jump around the patch of vomit he left. 

“Do you want your nails painted?” Chloe asked. “I’ve got red and blue.” 

Jon enjoyed having his nails painted. He liked the smell and the feeling it gives them when their dry. He never keeps it on for more than a day, but it’s still fun. “I want black!” He insisted. 

“I don’t have black, but Lana can go get black. right?” Chloe turned to Lana. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” Lana grabbed her purse and walked out the door. 

“I’m thirsty; I want soda.” Jon announced. 

“Ok, we’ve got that.” Chloe took out a can of root beer and handed it to the boy. 

He popped the top and chugged half of it before continuing to jump until he threw up again. Lana returned to witness the sight. 

“I got the nail polish.” She handed the bag over to Chloe. 

“Ready for your manicure?” The perky blonde asked. 

“Yeah!” Jon said excitedly. 

Chloe painted each nail from left to right and when she came to the finger housing the ring she attempted to slid it off his finger. 

Jon quickly pulled away. “What are you doing?” 

“I didn’t want to get polish on the ring by accident so I was gonna put it to the side till I’m done with that nail,” Chloe lied, hoping it would convince Jon to remove the ring. 

“No, I want it on!” Jon sped away. 

He ran around the room breaking anything fragile he could get his hands on which was everything. 

“Is it time to call Clark yet?” Lana asked. 

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed. 

(end of flashback)

**************************************

“Where is he?” Clark asked as he sped into the house, eyes scanning through the mess. 

“He wore himself out and is taking a nap in the guest room.” Chloe pointed down the hallway from where they were hiding behind the kitchen island. 

“Why didn’t you try taking it off while he was asleep?” Clark asked. 

“We tried the floor squeaks a little, so he could hear it and shot heat vision at us when we entered the room,” Lana argued. 

“Well, I’m bigger, stronger, and faster, so when I give the signal run in and take off the ring while I’m holding him down.” Clark started walking down the hallway.

There was a lot of yelling a few heat vision beams, but just as planned Clark’s voice rung out, “now!” 

Chloe responded to the signal slipping the ring off and into her pocket before exiting the room just to be sure the stone would lose its effect. 

Jon stopped fighting and relaxed into his Father’s hold who squeezed him into a tight hug before letting go. 

“Did we tame the beast?” Chloe quipped from the hallway as Lana walked up to stand beside her. 

Jon’s eyes teared up. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, Jon.” Clark soothed. “It wasn’t your fault. That stone is a form of kryptonite; it makes us behave badly.” 

“But I wanted to be bad,” Jon cried. 

“That’s what it does.” Clark pulled his son into a comforting hug. “You feel bad now. Right?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I feel really bad,” Jon agreed. “I was mean and, I broke a bunch of stuff.” 

“Green kryptonite makes us sick, but the red rocks take away our conscience,” Clark explained. “Or, the part of us that tells right from wrong, so we just do whatever we want without any thought to the consequences.” 

“I made a really big mess.” Jon said guiltily, but now dry eyed.

“Yes, you did,” clark giggled. “Why don’t you go apologize, and then we can help them clean it up?” 

Jon nodded, getting up from his spot on the bed. 

Clark followed after he sent Lois a quick text, telling her everything was ok.

“Aunt Chloe, Aunt Lana,” Jon said meekly as he turned the corner to the kitchen where the two women were sitting. “I’m really sorry.” 

“We know, kid,” Chloe accepted the apology. 

“I’m sorry too, I should have thrown that piece of junk out a long time ago. It was our job to keep you safe, and you really could have hurt yourself.” Lana gave Jon a hug. 

“It’s ok, I know you didn’t mean to.” Jon hugged back. “Do you need help cleaning?” 

“We would love some.” Chloe smiled. “You helping too, big guy?”

“Yup, give me a task,” Clark responded with a clap of the hands. 

“You can clean up the barf,” Chloe pointed to the couch. “The one on the couch is Ice Cream, and the one on the carpet is root beer.” 

“Of course that would be my job.” Clark rolled his eyes. 

Chloe stuck his tongue out at him as she got the cleaning supplies from under the sink. 

Clark took the carpet cleaner and a bristled brush and quickly sprayed the areas to let it soak in before scrubbing. 

Lana grabbed the dustpan and handed a broom to Jon and the small sweeper to Chloe. “Why don’t you sweep up the floor while Chloe brushes all the pieces off the furniture.”

“Ok.” Jon started speeding around the apartment making a big pile in the middle of the floor. He paused to let Chloe brush more onto the floor and to sweep some of the pile into Lana’s dust pan to be thrown away. 

*********************************

After 15 minutes of cleaning, the place was a little under decorated, but clean. 

“Now we have an excuse to redecorate,” Lana giggled. 

Jon gaze fell to the floor in embarrassment. 

“You should get a new rug. I don’t think that stain is gonna come out.” Clark glanced toward the faint mark on the otherwise pristine cream colored carpet. 

“Yeah, it's gotta match the new decor anyway.” Chloe tilted her head looking at the same stain. “I bet Lois is having like 3 aneurysms, so you should go back to her.” 

“Yeah, come on, Jon. Let’s go get your mother.” Clark motioned for his son to follow him. 

“Bye,” Jon waved as he moved to grab his shoes and his backpack. 

Lana shook her head. “You shouldn’t have to ruin the weekend you had planned because of one little incident. We can keep him out of trouble now that he’s calm.”

“Ok, if your sure.” Clark took the offer. “Do you want to stay, Jon?”

Jon’s brows furrowed unsure of what to do. 

“We can put a towel over the couch and have a movie night,” Chloe suggested. 

“Ok,” Jon agreed. “But, can you guys come home tomorrow instead of Sunday. I miss Mom.”

“Yeah, buddy, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Clark gave Jon a quick goodbye kiss before speeding back to where his wife was waiting. 

Chloe and Lana curled up on the couch with Jon in between them, marathoning Disney movies until Jon’s bedtime. A relaxing ending to a hectic day.


End file.
